1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a spare truck wheel with tire mounted thereon, under a truck-trailer using the conventional wheel support. More particularly, the present invention is designed for the "Bud" wheel which represents about 75% of the wheels or rims currently used by truckers.
2. The Prior Art
Heavy trucks, trailers therefor and similar vehicles are generally equipped with a spare tire mounting bracket for storing a spare tire against the undercarriage of the vehicle, typically near the rear portion of the vehicle. The spare tire is frequently secured to the bracket by means of a steel cable or chain which can be wrapped around the tire and the bracket, and the ends of the chain can be secured by means of a padlock. However, with a pair of bolt cutters, a thief can readily remove the spare tire from the mounting bracket.
A preliminary search was conducted on the invention disclosed herein, and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date ______________________________________ 3,431,756 Fennell 3-11-69 3,884,057 Maurer 5-20-75 3,918,764 Lamme 11-11-75 3,940,959 Anderson et al. 3-02-76 4,122,693 Barr 10-31-78 4,282,995 Austin 8-11-81 4,765,164 Prince,Jr. 8-23-88 ______________________________________
The closest patent uncovered is Anderson et al., which uses a similar "gull-shaped" holding plate as shown in FIG. 6. However, this holding plate does not include a center cylinder nor does it include studs which go into the holes of the "Bud" rim. The Anderson patent has a stationary stud in the middle of the spare tire rack which the tire slips over. Also, on the Anderson patent you have to invert the wheel to lock it into place. This would result in rubbing and scarring of the attractive chrome on the wheel.